parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninja King
Cast * Baby Simba - Roshan (Ice Age) * Young Simba - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Adult Simba - Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Young Nala - Miele (Winx Club) * Adult Nala - Flora (Winx Club) * Timon - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Pumbaa - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mufasa - Superman (Justice Leauge) * Sarabi - Wonder Woman (Justice Leauge) * Scar - Palpatine (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Shenzi - Sabor (Tarzan) * Banzai - Smaug (The Hobbit) * Ed - Blue (Jurassic World) * Rafiki - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) * Zazu - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) * Sarafina - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mouse - Om Nom (Om Nom Stories) * Gopher - Scrat (Ice Ag * The Hyenas - Various Jurassic Raptors * The Lionesses - Various Winx Fairies * Giraffes - Various Tolkien Elves * Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age) * Zebras - Centaurs (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) * Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Wildebeest Stampede - Dinosaur Stampede (King Kong) * Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Chameleon - Bird Wart (The Stone in the Sword) * Beetle - Remy (Ratatouille) Scenes * The Ninja King part 1: "The Circle of Life" * The Ninja King part 2: Palpatine and Superman's Conversation * The Ninja King part 3: Dennis' First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Ninja King part 4: A: Dennis' Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Ninja King part 5: Palpatine and Dennis' Conversation/Dennis meets Miele * The Ninja King part 6: "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Ninja King part 7: The Elephant Graveyard (part 1) * The Ninja King part 8: The Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Introducing Sabor, Smaug, and Blue) * The Ninja King part 9: The Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Superman to the Rescue) * The Ninja King part 10: Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Ninja King part 11: The Stampede!/Superman's Death/Dennis Runs Away * The Ninja King part 12: Palpatine Takes Over Pride Rock * The Ninja King part 13: Meet Chuck and Bomb * The Ninja King part 14: Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Ninja King part 15: Palpatine and Peckinpah's Conversation * The Ninja King part 16: Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? * The Ninja King part 17: Flora Chased Bomb/The Reunion * The Ninja King part 18: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Ninja King part 19: Lloyd and Flora's Argument/Meet Oogway/Lloyd's Destiny * The Ninja King part 20: The King has Returned/Chuck and Bomb's Distraction * The Ninja King part 21: Lloyd Confronts Palpatine/Lloyd Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Ninja King part 22: Lloyd vs. Palpatine/Palpatine's Death/Happy Ending in Pride Lands * The Ninja King part 23: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") * The Ninja King part 24: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs